Love/The Phony Queen of Florida
That night, after escaping the tournament, the stars came out along with full moon. As fireflies flew around, Minnie, Danny, Alice, Gideon, Wendy, Peter, Olivia, Fievel, Lilo, Stitch, Kairi, Ventus, Amy, Knuckles, Kilala, Rei, Susan, Gil, Namine, Sora, Viper, Crane, Rapunzel, and Flynn walked through the countryside. As they did, the girls began to sing in their mind as the song began. Minnie: Love It seems like only yesterday Alice: You were just a child at play Wendy: Now you're all grown up inside of me Oh, how fast those moments flee Susan: Once we watched a lazy world go by Rapunzel: Now the days seem to fly Kilala: Life is brief, but when it's gone Viper: Love goes on and on Danny and his friends grinned as they placed the engagement rings (which were really flowers, but it would have to do until the boys got real rings) on Minnie and her friends' fingers. Fireflies landed on it, making the rings look like they were glowing. The girls smiled as they looked deeply into their loves' eyes. The boys were doing the same thing, of course. Olivia: Oooh, oh, oh, oooh, Oooh, love will live Lilo: Love will last Kairi: Love goes on and on and on Now, Minnie, Danny, Alice, Gideon, Wendy, Peter, Olivia, Fievel, Lilo, Stitch, Kairi, Ventus, Amy, Knuckles, Kilala, Rei, Susan, Gil, Namine, Sora, Viper, Crane, Rapunzel, and Flynn went by the waterfall. They smiled at it, then to each other. Now, the girls took their boyfriends to a passageway know to only themselves. Amy: Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Namine: Life is brief, but when it's gone Girls: Love goes on and on Soon, the twelve princesses and their boyfriends got to their destination. The boys sighed happily. Sure, it didn't look like the perfect getaway, but to them, it was romantic. The twelve couples stood watching the moonlight as they hold hands. "Oh, girls what a beautiful night." Crane said lovingly as Viper nuzzled down in Crane's shoulder. "I wish it would never end." Flynn added. "So do we." Rapunzel agreed. "Surprise!" the twelve couples looked startled as they turned and saw Friar Geppetto cheering, "Long live Minnie Mouse and her friends!" The twelve princesses and her boyfriends blushed in embarrassment as the two tailed fox and seedrian, Tails and Cosmo came to Geppetto. "And long live Danny and his friends!" Tails cheered. "Bravo!" Cosmo cheered. More people cheered from the Miami Circus came up and cheered for the happy couples. They were glad for twenty-four of them as well as Minnie and her friends' latest successful task of escaping Mother Gothel and her trap as well as humiliating her. Then, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground. They smirked as they gave a hooves-down, with Applejack exclaiming, "And down with that varmint Mother Gothel!" Tyrone gave Applejack the eye as Jim Crow began to play a banjo. Soon some of the gang began to play instruments while Donald, Jose, and Panchito played their usual instruments. Everyone danced around a bit before they sang. Jim Crow: Oh the world will sing of an English queen A 1000 years from now And not because she passed some laws Or had that lofty brow Timothy: While bonny good Queen Mrs. Jumbo leads the great Crusades on We'll all have to slave away from that good for nothing Gothel Reverend Zachariah: Incredible as she is inept Whenever the history books are kept They'll call her the Phony Queen of Florida Geppetto then sang along. Geppetto, Timothy, and the crows: A pox on the Phony Queen of Florida Nearby, a curtain opened up. Some of the townspeople laughed as Geppetto, Jimmy, and Sarah were performing a puppet show for the kittens. They were using dummies of Mother Gothel and Kaa if you haven't guessed. Flash Sentry, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers continued singing as the play was performed. Big Daddy Lou: She sits alone on a giant throne Pretending she's the queen Lil' Urle: A little tyke who's rather like A puppet on a string Tyrone: And she throws an angry tantrum If she cannot have her way And then she calls for Mom, while she's sucking her thumb (You see, she doesn't want to play) Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver laughed at this as Toulouse slid down the tree like she did earlier when she first met Danny and his friends. Flash Sentry: Too late to be known as Gothel the First She's sure to be known as Gothel the Worst A pox on the Phony Queen of Florida. Tyrone smirked as he spoke to Donald, Jose, and Panchito, "Lay that country on me, cousins!" Donald nodded as he, Jose and Panchito played their instruments. "Come on, Timmy!" Applejack said as she grabbed Timothy by the hand and began to dance with him. Timothy was happy to do this. Applejack was...very beautiful. "Go, baby, go!" Everyone was having a good time. Minnie danced with Danny, Alice danced with Gideon, Wendy danced with Peter, Olivia danced with Fievel, Lilo danced with Stitch, Kairi danced with Ventus, Amy danced with Knuckles, Kilala danced with Rei, Susan danced with Gil, Namine danced with Sora, Viper danced with Crane, Rapunzel danced with Flynn, Jim Crow danced with Twilight Sparkle, Lil' Urle danced with Rarity, Big Daddy Lou danced with Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry danced with Sunset Shimmer, Reverend Zachariah danced with Fluttershy, and Tyrone danced with Pinkie Pie, some of the couples were dancing with each other. As the band continued to play, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers sang more. Timothy: Though she taxes us to pieces And she robs us of our bread Queen Mrs. Jumbo's crown keeps slipping down Around that pointed head Jim Crow: Ah! But while there is a merry man In Minnie's wily pack We'll find a way to make her pay And steal our money back Reverend Zachariah nodded to Marie, then motioned for the white kitten to take a good look. Reverend Zachariah: The minute before she knows we're there Ol' Rapunzel'll snatch her underwear The gang laughed hysterically as Rapunzel puts on the towel dress of the dummy of Mother Gothel. Rapunzel looked rather funny in that, but of course they were laughing at Mother Gothel. The whole gang then danced and sang the night away in the twelve princesses, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers' home. Flash Sentry, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers: The breezy and uneasy Queen of Florida The sniveling, grovling Measly weasly Blabbering jabbering Jibbering jabbering Plundering plotting Wheeling dealing Princess Mother Gothel, that Phony Queen of Florida Yeah! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Robin Hood Fanmake